Back to the Norm/References
*Second appearance of Norm the Genie. *This episode originally aired with Genie Meanie Minie Mo. *After this episode's original airing, it was re-aired with Teeth For Two. *It is revealed that you can use your third genie wish to wish for more wishes despite the widespread belief that you can't. In the words of Norm, "We've been bluffing for centuries". *The Chicken Restaurant name "DFC" stands for "Dimmsdale Fried Chicken". *The title card features blueprints for the skateboard stunt from Hex Games. *Norm becomes one of the few characters who points out that Crocker’s ear is on his neck. * Back to the Norm - This episode's title could be a pun of "Back to the Future", or a pun on "norm" as a shorthand/slang for "normal". * The Hunchback of Notre Dame - When Norm says "Hold on there, Hunch Back of Never-Dated-A-Dame" to Crocker which makes a obviously reference to the movie' title. * Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner - The scene where Crocker paint a tunnel and placed a rock on the cliff, is a parody of the cliff gags. * KFC - When Crocker fails his Crock-a-doodle-prank, the chicken store Crocker crashes in "DFC" is a spoof of the famous chicken restaurant. ** Also, DFC stands for "Dimmsdale Fried Chicken" which refers to KFC standing for "Kentucky Fried Chicken". *When Norm poofs up a cup and ice cream, the ice cream is chocolate, but when he's in the same frame as Crocker, it's vanilla, then turns chocolate again after Crocker shakes it up. It could be possible that it was surrounded by regular milk, but there's no frame seen where Norm adds milk. *Before Crocker paints Trixie on the stone wall, the paint on the paint brush is brown, but after he paints her, it's purple. *It is unknown why Crocker could have simply just used his third wish to make unlimited wishes instead of constantly wishing for 3 more wishes, because in Genie Meanie Minie Mo, Norm said that his wishes are rule-free, though this could because Norm never told Crocker that. *The cardboard has three drawers. When Crocker pulls up the drawer named, “Diabolical Plans O-S”, the said drawer is above one of the two drawers. However, in the next scene, the said drawer is below the other two drawers. *Crocker is behind the small yellow mountain when Timmy rides the bike through the tunnel on the stone wall with Trixie jumping on the bike with him. However, Crocker’s position changes from behind the small yellow mountain to in front of the painting on the stone wall that he draws in the next scene by one frame. Also, Timmy and Trixie disappears in the next scene by one frame simultaneously. *Crocker paints a road with a white line in the tunnel that leads to the city on the stone wall. However, after Timmy rides the bike through the tunnel to the city through the stone wall with Trixie jumping on the bike with him, there is a yellow ground with a white line that leads to the city in the middle of the stone wall that Crocker hasn’t painted yet. *Crocker paints a white line on a yellow ground and in a tunnel on the stone wall with a magic paintbrush. However, when Crocker says, “I’ll still get you, Timmy Turner. I’ll get you and your...”, there is a white road that matches the road in the tunnel and there is no white line in the tunnel. *Crocker is covered partially with feathers and his face is covered with red ashes. However, when he says, “There, there, Norm. It isn’t entirely your fault.”, there are no feathers around his body and his face is normal. *Crocker wishing for three more wishes and Norm granting them. *Norm insisting that Crocker wish Timmy to Mars, where Timmy would suffocate due to the lack of oxygen. *Crocker saying "Fairy Godparents" in different poses. *Crocker's plans failing. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes